


Fukunaga Yuuji versus the Sorting Hat

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fukunaga must be sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fukunaga Yuuji versus the Sorting Hat

Yuuji sits on the stool, that ridiculous singing floppy hat on her head:

_You're an interesting one aren't you? Lots of spirit in here. Mind sharp as a tack too and lots of ambition. You're brave. That's going to be useful down the road, young lady._

At that, Yuuji raises her eyes and hopes the other first years aren't seeing her shocked expression.

_I know these things,_ the hat says with utmost authority, _With your courage and strength…_

_Not Gryffindor._ Yuuji didn't come all this way to waste the opportunity on Gryffindor.

_Is that so? Then it must be…_

"Slytherin! "


End file.
